Accident
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Yuki comes home to find that Shuichi has made a complete mess of himself. In a complete rage, Yuki decides to punish the eccentric singer by diapering him.


**Quick Author's Note: **_This story idea came to me after reading a volume of Gravitation. It's the one where Bad Luck run's into ASK at the TV Station, and Taki says something along the lines of, "Yeah. You never know when someone might need to change your diaper."_

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed as he entered his apartment. Meeting with his editor always tired him out. It wasn't that she was hard to deal with, it was more the fact of having to deal with her at all. He kicked off his shoes after closing the door behind him and slowly treaded into the kitchen where immediately he went to the fridge for a beer. Then he proceeded to the living room where he stopped short, nearly dropping the freshly opened can. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. His boyfriend stood in the middle of the room, shoulders slumped, large tears rolling down his cheeks and a puddle at his feet. A strong odor floated in the air.<p>

Before he could think Yuki yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His eyes narrowed and it took all he had not to crush the innocent can. His focus zoned in on the pair of dripping jeans and when he looked closer he noticed the slight bulge in the back. "Just how old are you? Can't you even make it to the bathroom on time? And clean this up before it stains or the smell becomes permanent."

"But Yuki-" Shuichi sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

Yuki's eyes went colder. "Now. I have to run to the store. This had better be cleaned up by the time I get back." Shaking his head he turned and went back into the kitchen. As he went he muttered, just loud enough for the singer to hear him, "I can't believe it. He's twenty years old for God's sake!" After placing his beer _back_ in the fridge, he put his shoes on, and grabbed his keys. Just as he was leaving he yelled back into the house, "If you're going to mess yourself like a child you can stay in those clothes. I'll be back in less than half an hour." He slammed the door shut and stormed out of the building.

Back inside Shuichi just stood there, staring at where his blond lover had just stood. After just standing there he went to look for a towel he could use. Knowing that the writer would be angry if he didn't listen, Shuichi kept his soiled jeans on as he went about cleaning up the puddle of urine.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five or so minutes later Yuki was back in the apartment, a bag with supplies in hand. After, once again, removing his shoes, he went into the living room to find it empty. "Shuichi!" He called. A moment later he appeared, still wearing what he had been. The dark, wet patch, at his crotch was still very visible and though the tears had stopped, they looked like they'd be able to start again at the drop of a pin.<p>

Setting his plastic bag down, Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and demanded, "Why did this happen? I don't appreciate coming home to find a mess in my living room. You've got exactly one minute to explain."

Just as to be expected of the eccentric singer, Shuichi burst into tears again. "I-I-I don't know, Y-Yuki." He sobbed. "I was just watching T.V., and got up to use the bathroom and then I just started going and then I couldn't stop and then I got a bad stomach cramp and I started to poo and then I couldn't stop that and then... and then... and-" His words were drowned out by the tears splashing down his cheeks.

"Coming from you that almost makes sense." The blond ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The exhausted feeling from early was creeping its way back into his system. "But it doesn't matter. You're twenty years old and you shouldn't be messing yourself like a child. So for now I'm putting you in diapers. That way, at least if you have an accident, heaven forbid, my floor won't get dirty." The shocked, hurt, look on Shuichi's face made Yuki cringe, not that he showed it. What had to be done, had to be done.

"Yuki."

"Don't give me that. Go shower and wash yourself then come back here." Yuki commanded, pointing towards the bathroom. "You've got ten minutes." He watched as the boy slumped away. Watching, Yuki noticed the slightly awkward way he walked; like he had a slight waddle. The lump had been smooshed down quite a bit, informing him that, at some point, the boy had sat down. _He'd better not have made a mess somewhere else. _Sighing, he placed himself on the couch and lit a cigarette while impatiently waiting for the others return.

Almost exactly ten minutes later the singer appeared in front of him, a towel wrapped very loosely around his waist. Yuki eyed him before standing. Without saying a word he went to the plastic bag on the floor and removed its contents. First he pulled out a small package. Ripping it open he produced a small, pink, square. Quickly he unfolded it into a larger rectangle and laid it out on the floor. After smoothing it out he reached back in the bag and produced a package of diapers. Being the singer was very skinny, Yuki had bought the largest sized chidrens diapers he could find. He proceeded to tear that open too, pulling out a plush looking cloth, and setting it aside. Finally he dumped the rest of the bags contents onto the floor. A small bottle of baby powder and a tube of diaper cream tumbled across the floor.

Placing the bottles next to the pad he ordered, "Come here and lay down." The boy approached slowly, dragging his feet, and his head hung low. Once he had laid down, he went to undo the towel but Yuki swatted his hands away. "Keep your hands at your sides." With fast fingers Yuki undid the soft cloth and let it slip away, revealing his boyfriend in all his glory. Sometimes the novelist still wondered why he dated the kid. At first he'd wondered why he was willing to make love to another man. Then it changed to why he was dating a crybaby and someone who was so persistent. Now it was just wonderment and amazement. They'd been together since the kid was eighteen. (Just barely a legal adult.)

Yuki shook his head. _Just get this done with. I'm not a fucking babysitter. _"Open your legs wider." Surprisingly the younger did as he was told. Yuki reached out and grabbed the tube of diaper cream and opened it. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and then leaned forward. As his fingers touched the sensitive inner thighs of his lover, Shuichi jolted in surprise. Momentarily taken aback, Yuki drew his hand back. After realizing that it was probably just cold he went in again. With nimble, quick, fingers he rubbed the cream in around where the diaper would rub most. Next he took the bottle of baby powder and twisted it open. Turning it upside down, he gently tapped the bottom until a thin layer covered most of the boy's crotch. Just to make sure he wouldn't get a rash, Yuki went in with his fingers after setting the bottle side and made sure that the powder had been distributed equally.

As this was going on, Yuki found that he was actually a little disappointed that the singer wasn't getting turned on. He was limp as a freshly boiled hot dog. When he glanced at his face, Yuki could tell he was holding back tears. His face was completely red and he had it turned away. _What's he got to be embarrassed about? I've seen him naked more times than I'd like to count. I've touched every crevice and cranny on, and probably in, his body. And it's just a diaper for God's sake. It's not like I'm going to make him put it on display. _Sighing in irritation he reached over and grabbed the awaiting diaper and unfolded it. Thinking back, even when he was young, he'd never had to change a diaper before. Not even his younger brothers.

For the moment Yuki was glad for the little Elmo pictures on the tape, indicating which way was front. Unfolding it he said, "Life up." Once his butt was in the air, he slid it underneath him and adjusted it before pushing him down again. Grabbing the front he slipped the soft plastic up between the boy's legs. He folded it over his stomach and held it there. Reaching over he took one tape and pulled it open. He fastened it then did the same to the other side. Although Yuki had figured the diapers would be large enough it was still a surprise that they fit so well. The tapes didn't look like they were about to break and the plastic fit perfectly around the thin waist. Just to make sure that the leg holes weren't too tight Yuki stuck one finger into each one and ran them around the opening. "Perfect." Slowly Yuki stood, groaning as his bones cracked. "I'm done, Shuichi. Stand up."

Shuichi stood. When he'd gotten on his feet he didn't move. He just stood there like a rod; his body was rigid. Yuki observed his work as he lit a cigarette. Once he'd nodded his approval he asked, "Where's a clean pair of pants? Unless you want to walk around like that."

Quickly the boy shook his head and replied, a deep sadness in his words, "In the dresser."

Without a response Yuki walked down the short hallway to their shared bedroom and entered. Immediately he went to the dresser and pulled out one of the drawers dedicated to Shuichi's clothing. It was his underwear drawer. Closing it he pulled open the next one. This one had a bunch of sweats in it. Without really looking Yuki grabbed the first pair and closed it. He opened one more to find a set of loose fitting t-shirts. He grabbed one of them as well and then left.

When he got back to the living room, the twenty year old stood in the same spot, in the same, rigid, position. Yuki approached him and when he was close enough he dropped the clothing over the boys shoulder. "Get dressed. I'm going to make dinner."

"Sure."

Yuki noted the defeated sound in his voice but didn't say anything. He made his way into the kitchen and got to making something worth eating. A few minutes later there were soft footsteps behind him. He turned. Shuichi walked with a waddle and there was a distinct crinkle of plastic with every step. It was actually kind of cute.

Shuichi sat down at the table and laid his head down. Neither said a word, even after they'd finished eating. As the singer was finishing up the dishes, Yuki spoke, having come to a decision. "Shuichi. Come here." Obediently he did as he was told. When in range Yuki reached out and took his hand. "You're upset about this right?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. You're too emotional to lie."

"Okay. Maybe a little." Shuichi's gaze was locked on the ground.

Yuki sighed. "Answer me this. Is it more embarrassing for you to piss your pants like a three year old with any sort of protection, or for you to be wearing protection just in case? Wearing diapers doesn't make you any less of a man. It means you're taking precautions."

"Both are equally embarrassing!" Shuichi sobbed as the tear dam broke again. "It's only happened once and to go to such extreme measures! I apologized, and I cleaned it up. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Look." Yuki grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know it wasn't completely your fault for once. I'm not going to apologize though, for this. You already make enough of a fool of yourself every time you open your mouth. Why give people another reason to make fun of you? What would happen if, by some shadow of a chance, you did the same thing on stage, or during a television interview? You wouldn't be able to just clean it up and apologize. Your fans would know. Again there would be the chance of this public spectacle hurting your ratings."

"Y-Yuki." A stream of snot dribbled from his nose.

Suddenly he let go of him and stood. "This is still... Punishment. These will be my rules. No toilet use until the entire package of diapers is gone. Why waste money? Secondly. The only allowed to change you is me unless you're at work, wherein Hiro-kun will take my place. This should be easy enough to understand. And as far as sex goes. It'll have to wait." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He wasn't too happy punishing the kid either. Especially all that he'd already gone through but somehow it was just too fun teasing him.

"Got it?"

"But-"

"Don't argue Shuichi. I'm in a really pissy mood. I don't need your shit right now. I'm going to go into my study. I'm going to drink, and smoke, and maybe get a little peace and quiet. If I hear a peep from you between now and the time we go to bed I'll seriously hurt you."

Shuichi again hung his head and replied quietly, "Yes."

"Good boy. Finish the dishes and then do whatever." Yuki playfully ruffled his hair and then strode out of the kitchen.

Just as he was about to enter his study his lover called down the hallway, "What if... What if I..."

"If you need a change knock. Other than that leave me alone." Yuki replied, lighting another cigarette. When there wasn't an answer Yuki entered his study and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Shuichi sat on the couch, moving this way and that, as he tried to get used to the thickness on his bottom and between his legs. He just couldn't do it. It was too weird, even for him. Sighing he reached for the remote and flipped on the T.V., in hopes of distracting himself. Which worked. For only a short while.<p>

After about two straight hours of staring blankly at the glowing screen, Shuichi got the urge to use the bathroom. For some reason it scared him. After what had happened earlier the thought of standing to head to bathroom frightened him. Then a sinking feeling in his lower stomach hit him. _Yuki said I can't use the bathroom. But I really have to go. But if I go to the bathroom he'll get mad. _Shuichi sat there, fighting the urge to pee. _I don't want to use diapers. I'm not a baby. _The dilemma and consequences were making his head spin.

He sat there for almost another hour, pondering what to do, when the urge became too strong. At fist it was just a little squirt. One that usually happened after holding it too long. Then about a minute later a larger squirt. Shuichi pressed his hands between his legs in hopes of stopping it. It was too late though. His body's gears were already in motion. Just as he thought he'd stopped it, Shuichi's bladder let go. A long stream of hot urine flooded into the diaper. It wouldn't stop. It kept coming and Shuichi feared the diaper was going to leak, which would make Yuki even more mad. When it finally came to a halt, he sat there, astounded.

The thick padding between his legs had expanded slightly and was squishy from the mess he'd just made. For the umpteenth time that day Shuichi felt like breaking down and sobbing. _Why do all these awful things have to happen to me? _He thought bitterly as snot started to dribble down is face. He sniffed loudly to suck it back in. It didn't work. It kept coming. Finally he just let the tears, and snot, run down his face freely. _I'm such a crybaby. No wonder Yuki treats me like this. Maybe I deserve this._

Roughly twenty minutes later Shuichi got up to go get his lover to change him. The diaper had turned cold and it felt even worse than it had when he'd first wet it. With an awkward limp in his step he dragged himself down to the study and knocked quietly. "Yuki?"

"What is it?"

"I... I need to be..." His voice trailed off into nothing.

From behind the door Yuki sighed. "What do you need?"

"To be changed." Shuichi replied, gripping his hands tightly in front of him.

"Change your own damn clothes." Was the sharp reply.

"I... I don't mean my clothes... I..." Shuichi took a deep breath. "I need my d-d-diaper c-changed." There was no reply but Shuichi could hear Yuki setting down his can of beer and his half read book on the coffee table. A few short seconds later Yuki appeared for him, his shirt hanging half open and his hand in his blond hair.

"So soon? For Christs sake..." He muttered. "Go lay down on the mat. I'll be there in just a minute."

Shuichi nodded obediently and went back to the living room where he laid down on the already spread out mat. A minute or so later Yuki appeared. Without so much as a word he cleaned him up, and placed a new diaper around him. When he was done, he stood and turned to go back to his study.

Before he returned he said, "Go to bed early. You have to get up early for work right?" Shuichi nodded. "Oh. And put that stuff away. The whole world doesn't need to know that my boyfriend is not only incompetent, but incontinent as well."

_I'm not incontinent! _Shuichi desperately wanted to yell. _You're the one who's doing this to me! _He held his tongue though. Instead he pulled his pants back up and began folding the mat and placing the other various bottles back in the bag. Once this had been accomplished, he stored everything away in the closet bathroom. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>The time was around midnight. Yuki hadn't been able to fall asleep and had ended up on his balcony, smoking. When he finally took notice of the time he sighed and snuffed out the cigarette he'd been holding and headed inside. Once in the bedroom, he stripped down to nothing but his boxers and prepared to get into bed. What he saw made him smile. His boyfriend's diapered bottom stuck out of from the sheets, only half his body covered. He couldn't resist patting him gently on his padded butt as he climbed into bed.<p>

_You might not like this, Shu-chan, but I"m sure you can get used to it. _Smiling, Yuki crawled under the blankets and let himself drift into a peaceful, dreamless, sleep.


End file.
